


A Legendary Wedding Day

by comicalArchitect



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalArchitect/pseuds/comicalArchitect
Summary: When the grooms stood at the altar, Stein began to speak. “We are gathered here today,” he said, “to join my dear friends Raymond Palmer and Michael Rory in holy time matrimony. If anyone would object to this union, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.”





	A Legendary Wedding Day

Jax skipped down the aisle, spreading flower buds. _Can’t believe Sara made me do this_ , he thought. Still, he was happy. It was his friends’ big day, and the whole team was over the moon. Jax took his seat and looked up at the altar, where Professor Stein stood, along with the two best men, Nate and Snart.

Sara walked down the aisle, with the two grooms on either arm. Ray was beaming, but Mick just looked down at the ground. Jax could overhear Mick muttering “Did I really have to wear a tux?”

When the grooms stood at the altar, Stein began to speak. “We are gathered here today,” he said, “to join my dear friends Raymond Palmer and Michael Rory in holy time matrimony. If anyone would object to this union, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Rip, who was sitting next to Jax, dried his eyes. Jax nudged him and whispered, “You going soft on us?” Rip looked away and muttered something about onions.

“Mr. Jefferson’s interruption, while rude,” said Stein, “does not appear to constitute any sort of objection. Therefore, I see no reason not to continue with the ceremony. Raymond Palmer, do you take Michael Rory as your lawful wedded husband, till death do you part, for better or for worse?”

“I do,” said Ray.

“And Mr. Rory,” said Stein, “do you take Mr. Palmer as your lawful wedded husband?”

“You bet your ass,” said Mick.

Stein subtly shook his head, but continued. “Therefore,” he said, “by the power vested in me by the state, I hereby pronounce you married! You may kiss the groom.”

Mick dipped and kissed Ray. The kiss held. Everyone clapped. “Gideon, take a picture!” said Sara.

“Gladly,” responded the Waverider AI, whom Ray had uploaded into a small drone so she could attend the wedding. She took a delightful snapshot of the grooms, and immediately texted it to every Legend.

The reception began. Mick downed a double whiskey neat, and took to the dance floor with Ray for their first two dances (they couldn’t agree on one song). First they danced to “Rumble” by Link Wray (Mick’s choice), and then “Africa” by Toto (Ray’s choice). Everyone else then grabbed a partner and went out on the floor. Nate danced with Amaya, Jax danced with Stein, Carter danced with Kendra, Rip kinda weirdly grabbed the Gideon drone and just spun around a bunch, and Sara danced with Snart. The dancing went for a few songs before Sara and Amaya randomly started sparring, forcing everyone else off the floor.

Dinner was then served. Snart hit his spoon on a cup (Stein’s cup, not his, for some reason) and said “I’d like to say a few words.” The room fell silent.

Snart coughed, then began his speech. “Mick has been my friend and partner since we were kids. He’s a meathead, but he’s my meathead, and all I want in life is for him to be happy. Well, that and a solid gold penthouse. This Ray guy, square though he may be, makes Mick happy, and I’m happy for them.”

Everyone clapped. Ray turned to his new husband and asked, “Does he really call me ‘that Ray guy’?”

All eyes fell to Nate, the other best man. Jax began pounding his fist on the table and yelling “Speech! Speech!” Carter and Kendra joined in, then Sara, then Snart.

Nate stood up. “Uh, they’re married!” he said, visibly sweating. “Yay! Ray is, uh, my friend, and Mick! Yes! Go Legends!”

Everyone looked around confused, then laughed. Nate sat down. “I’d like to say something,” said Carter. Mick groaned quietly and put his hand to his forehead. Before anyone could object, Carter continued. “I don’t know Ray or Mick that well, but seeing them together reminds me of how much I love Kendra. As you all know, me and Kendra have been reincarnated together since ancient Egypt, and though we’ve hit some roadblocks along the way—“

“Would you shut up about Egypt?!” said Start as he pulled out his cold gun and shot Carter. Kendra yelped. “Don’t worry,” said Snart, “he’ll be fine in the morning.” Sara cheered.

After everyone had eaten more than their fill, Mick stole Ray away from the group. “Is that Jonah Hex over at the bar? How did he even get to Star City in 2016?” said Ray.

“Shut up and kiss me, Haircut,” said Mick. They kissed.

“Wanna sneak off?” said Ray. “I think half of them are passed out already.”

“You read my mind,” said Mick. They left the church, hand in hand.


End file.
